Aftermath
by DD1980
Summary: This is based 3 months after the Hydro kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Aftermath**

**Warning at the beginning of this story is a Hydro episode spoiler.**

Chapter 1

_Clark had just saved Lois from some thugs. Lois walked over to him, and without warning pulled him towards her and kissed him. What surprises Clark most is that he doesn't pull away. So, standing under the night sky they share a passionate kiss. Clark wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. She slides her hands up his side and wraps them around his neck pulling him closer. They break apart from the kiss breathless. _

Lois says, "you can't be Oliver. That kiss was so much steamier than Oliver ever was." She reaches to pull the hood off.

Clark wakes up suddenly trying to catch his breath. "Damn it . . . every night." He gets up and walks down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Ever since that night he has had that dream and has been unable to be around Lois Lane. That kiss had awakened feelings he never knew existed. Was it love? Or was it just a crush? He didn't know if he could ever be anywhere near her again, which was pretty hard since she was at his place nearly everyday. He heads back upstairs to bed.

Clark wasn't able to get back to sleep so he just laid in bed, letting his mind wander back to Lois and that kiss. As soon as he saw the sun rise he got up and went outside to do his chores. He didn't do them at super speed like he could have; instead he actually enjoyed doing them at normal pace since it kept him busy.

Martha was standing at the window watching him. She had noticed that over the last three months Clark had kept to himself. He hadn't been talking to anybody, not even Chloe. She remembered the other night when Chloe called asking to talk to Clark. Clark looked at his mum and shook his head. Martha had to politely tell Chloe that Clark was busy and would call her back. He never did call her back; instead he went up to the loft and just stayed there. That's all he ever did now, sit in the loft. He didn't go out with friends anymore and Martha wondered why he was acting like this. With that decision made she got Clark a cold drink and took it out to him.

Clark was in the loft at his desk looking at photos of everybody. There was one of him, Lana, Chloe and Pete and a couple of him and his dad and mum. The main one he looked at was from the surprise birthday party that Lois Martha and Chloe threw for him. He smiled thinking about that night. Lois was teasing him trying to convince him to try a little bit of the cake she made him. She pushed the cake a little further to his face and he got some frosting on his nose, so Clark retaliated by putting a bit on her nose and that's when the picture was taken. He heard footsteps so he quickly put the photo back in the drawer.

"I thought you might like a drink Clark." Martha said as she walked up the stairs and over towards him.

"Thanks mum." He said quietly as he took the glass off of her and walked over to the couch. Martha followed him and sat down next to him.

"Son you have been up here everyday and have not been with any of your friends. Also when Chloe calls you never talk to her. Now please tell me what is going on?" she asked worriedly.

"It's just . . . never mind."

"It's just . . . what Clark? Its not Jor-El is it?" she asked worriedly.

"No . . . it's . . . mum can I ask you a question?" he asked turning to her.

"You know you can always ask me anything Clark."

"How was it that you knew you were in love with dad?"

"Well I guess it was the little things he did for me. And every time I was around him my heart would beat fast. Why do you ask?" she inquired with a little smirk.

"No reason . . . just wanted to know." Clark said as he turned around to her again and saw the big smile on her face.

"Sure it is. Listen son if you have feelings for someone just tell them how you feel." She knew he was talking about Lois, because every time Lois was around the farm Clark would make himself scarce pretty fast. Also Lois would try to start bantering with him and he would walk the other way.

"Yeah and get laughed at in front of my face . . . no thanks. I think I'll just stick to keeping my feelings to myself." He said matter of factly.

"Ok Clark . . . it's your choice."

"Thank you mum." He said gratefully.

Martha gave him a hug and they walked down the stairs. Clark walked over to the side of the barn to get some tools. She turned and whispered, "she likes you too son." And as she walked towards the house she came up with a sneaky plan hoping that it would work to her advantage.

Clark saw Lois driving up the driveway, when he glanced in her direction he remembered his mums words _"she likes you too son."_ He smiled at Lois, and when she smiled back at him he knew it was true. He walked back inside the barn to continue his chores.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Lois was at the kitchen bench tapping away on the laptop. When she turned to the door Clark walked in all sweaty and shirtless. She quickly turned back to her laptop._

"Lois . . . what are you doing here? I thought you went with my mum?" he asked quickly.

"Nope . . . she went to her meeting and I stayed here to go over a few things." She said as she got up to go and get a drink from the kitchen. "Sorry to disappoint you Smallville but it's just you and me." Clark put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I'm not disappointed Lois." he said seductively. He leaned in and before she knew it his lips were on hers, his tongue begging for entrance in a searing passionate kiss. When he pulled away it was the green arrow standing in front of her. "Lois . . ."

Clark had walked inside to find Lois standing at the fridge not moving. He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders gentle not to scare her and turned her around to him. "Lois."

When Lois came out of her daydream she saw Clark standing in front of her "Clark! What are you doing here?" she snapped at him.

"I live here Lois." he said smiling that famous Kent smile.

"I know that Smallville. Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you . . . it's just you scared me." She said as she walked over to the dining room table.

"Sorry . . . I didn't mean to scare you. I saw my mum leave and was coming in for something to eat and found you staring into space."

"I'm alright now. But I'm surprised you're even standing here talking to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Smallville. For the last three months whenever you see me you run in the opposite direction. Or when your mum had me here for dinner you were so quiet. Once you finished your dinner you went straight to the loft and stayed there until I was gone . . . why is that?"

"It's . . . I know what it's like after a break up . . . I wanted to give you your space." He said sincerely but also because whenever he was near her he wanted to kiss her. But there was no way he was telling her that.

"Well thanks for the sentiment Clark but I'm alright. Honestly I just want to be around my friends." She said smiling at him. He had seen that smile before. On his birthday, when they had a heart to heart, and she told him something about piggy banks and Harleys.

"Oh so we are friends . . . well as a friend would you like me to make you a sandwich?" he said holding the bread in front of him.

"I don't know if I want to take that chance." She saw him pout at her and she burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh with her. After the laughter resided she sat down and watched him as he made the sandwiches.

"If I eat this Smallville and die I'm coming back to haunt your ass." She smiled and took a bite. "Mmm . . . this is good."

"So you're not going to die?" She shook her head "damn . . . my ass is very disappointed." He said smirking at her.

Lois spat out some of her sandwich in shock of what Clark said. _"I didn't know he had it in him."_ They sat eating their lunch in silence. After they had finished Clark took their plates over to the sink and came back to the table with iced tea for them both.

They sat at the table just talking and drinking. They were actually having another friendly conversation. Of course every now and then she would tease him and he would tease her, but that was the way their friendship was. That afternoon they opened up to each other about everything. He learned more about the life of Lois Lane and she in turn learned about Clark. She knew he kept one thing to himself but unlike Lana she never pressured him into telling her.

"Well I better let you get back to your work Lois . . . or my mum will kill me." He stated as he stood up to take their glasses to the sink.

"Yeah and you better get back to your chores, or your mum will kill me." She patted him on the chest and walked over to the laptop.

"My mum would never kill you Lois . . . she loves you." _But not like I love_ you he said silently to himself. It was that afternoon that they spent together that he realised that yes he was indeed in love with Lois Lane and all it took was one kiss . . . one mind blowing kiss.

Lois glanced at him and smiled, "well I love you're mum as well," she said sincerely.

Clark walked over to the front door but turned back and very bravely embraced Lois from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As he was about to walk off she grasped his hand stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They stood eyes locked for a few minutes then went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois was going through emails and files on her computer and through files that Martha had given her, when she heard the phone ring. She was going to call out to Clark but decided to answer it herself.

"Kent residence."

"Lois . . . its Martha."

"Oh . . . hi Mrs Kent how did the meeting go?"

"It went well Lois."

"Well that's good to hear . . . are you on your way home then?" she asked walking over to the door.

"Actually . . . I've decided to stay in metropolis for the night. I was wondering if Clark was there?"

"Damn it! Stupid tractor!" Clark screamed out and Lois was at the door watching him.

"Yes he's here . . . do you want to speak to him?" she asked chuckling at Clark. She thought he was so cute for yelling at the tractor.

"Yes please." Martha asked. So Lois walked down the steps towards Clark. When she approached him she got the shock of her life, Clark was holding the tractor up with one hand, while putting the wheel on with the other.. "Ah . . . Clark . . . your mums on the phone." She handed the phone to him slowly then ran off inside.

Clark took the phone off her. "Hi mum." He sighed.

"Clark . . . is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really mum . . . things just got a lot more complicated." He said glancing at the house running his hand through his hair frustrated.

"Why . . . Clark what happened?"

"Mum . . . I may have to tell Lois about me . . . about where I came from."

"Why?"

"Well she just witnessed me holding the tractor with one hand and the wheel with the other. I don't think I can lie my way out of that . . . do you?"

"No . . . do you want me to come home?" she inquired taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think it will be easier if I tell her by myself." Clark answered walking towards the house and stopping at the stairs. Martha said goodbye to him and told him to call her later. Clark hung up the phone took a deep breath and walked up the stairs slowly, wondering how to start the explanation.

Lois had been standing at the window watching Clark talk on the phone. She saw him turn around and look at her but all she could do was stare at him. _So this is what his been hiding. He's one of the meteor freaks. Why didn't he just tell me? Because we were never really friends . . . well we were but not that close of friends._ Lois paced the lounge room mumbling to herself and that's how Clark found her.

"Lois" she turned around to him "I think we need to talk." He said walking cautiously towards her.

She stops and faces him. "Clark you don't have to tell me anything . . . I was just shocked I'll be fine. I'm going to go home." She starts walking towards the front door but is shocked to see Clark standing there. She turns to where he was then back to him. "You were there," she points to the lounge room, "and now your there," she points to the door.

Clark walks over to her and holds her hand in his, "like I said we need to talk." She nods her head. He grabs her purse and keys, puts them on the bench and leads them over to the couch. They sit down in silence for a few minutes. Then Clark suddenly starts explaining everything to her. Where he came from, about his heritage, his biological parents, why he wasn't there when the second meteor shower hit and his powers. He went on explaining it all to her and she sat there listening to every word he said.

When he was finished she was shocked to say the least. He told her if she had any questions she could ask him.

"Well I do have one question . . . you said you have powers . . . what powers do you have?" she inquired.

"How did I know that's what you were going to ask?" he smirked at her.

"Because you know me so well." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah . . . which can be a dangerous thing." She punched him playfully in the shoulder and he laughed at her. "Ok . . . the two you have seen are super strength and super speed I also have heat vision, x ray vision, super hearing, super breath and I'm invulnerable." He listed them off his fingers while watching her reaction.

"Invulnerability . . . you mean nothing can hurt you?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah! . . . Well nothing but the meteor rocks and magic."

"Wow! . . . I have one more question." Clark waved his hand telling her to go ahead. "You said when the second meteor shower hit the reason you weren't around was because you were taken by your biological father," he nods his head, "where did he take you?"

Clark wondered how to tell her about the fortress. "Wait here." He super sped out to the barn and came back to the lounge room holding his fathers warm coat. "Here you'll need this." he helped her into the coat.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well instead of telling you about the fortress." She squeals as he picks her up and before she knows it there in the kawatche caves. "I'd like to show you the fortress." He holds his hand out to her and she happily takes it in hers.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my second story I have written. Many thanks to my beta reader and friend Trixie.

Chapter 4

They walk into the chamber he holds her to him and inserts the key. They're engulfed by a bright light. She turns and wraps her arms around his waist tightly. When she lifts her head off his chest she sees's a place that looks heavenly.

"This is the fortress!? I think I've been here before." She said looking at him. He nods his head. She looks around and remembers. "In the hospital after the plane crash I told you I thought I had died and gone to heaven . . . but it wasn't heaven it was your fortress."

Clark watched her in awe as she walked around looking at everything. He saw her walk over to the crystal console and when she picked up one of the crystals Jor-El's loud voice rumbled through out the fortress.

"You are not Kal-El? Who are you?"

"This is my friend Lois Lane . . . Jor-El." Clark said walking over to stand by Lois.

"Welcome friend of Kal-El."

"Ah . . . thanks . . . I think." She said looking at Clark. She handed him the crystal and he put it back in the console. He looked at her and saw that she was frightened by Jor-El's voice so he grasped her hand in his and she automatically felt calm.

They walked around the fortress for a little while longer. He even took her outside, but only for a few seconds. He saw she was shivering so they walked over and were transported back to the caves. Clark again watched Lois in awe as she walked around the caves touching the paintings and asking questions. An hour later Clark super sped them back to the farm.

Clark offered to make some hamburgers for dinner. Lois offered to help but Clark declined the idea.

"I would like to eat cooked meat, not burnt." He said smirking at her. She picked up one of the bread rolls and threw it at him and he just chuckled at her.

They enjoyed the hamburgers and each others company. After dinner they sat in the lounge room and watched a movie. Sometime during the movie they had moved closer to each other Clark had his arms wrapped around her and she was cuddled into his chest, neither moved apart. Lois looked up at him their eyes locked and Clark decided to take a chance. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It started out as a tender kiss but they both soon relaxed and found themselves lost in a searing passionate kiss.

Lois knew he was going to kiss her and it frightened her but once the kiss started she realised she didn't want it to stop, so she happily deepened the kiss. While they were kissing she felt something familiar, then it hit her like a speeding bullet.

"Oh my god! You're the green arrow." She exclaimed pulling away and standing up in front of Clark angrily.

Clark knew that as soon as he kissed her he was in trouble- more ways then one. "Lois I can explain." He said getting up off the couch quickly holding his hands in surrender.

"Explain what Clark? No . . . you know what I don't even want to hear it." She stormed off towards the door but Clark super sped over to her. "Get out of my way Smallville."

"No! Lois please let me explain."

"Alright," she slams her keys down on the bench, "I can't wait to hear it." She said angrily.

Clark looked at her hazel eyes and only saw anger not the passion and desire that was there a few moments ago. "Yes that was me that you kissed," he saw that she was going to interrupt so he gently put his hand over her mouth, "but I'm not the green arrow . . . I was helping out a friend." He said sincerely.

Lois saw the guilty look on his face and realised who he was talking about. "You mean . . . Oliver don't you?" she inquired although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. He knew you were close to figuring out he was green arrow . . . so we set it up so it would put you off his trail." He said as he walked over and slumped on the couch. He felt like he betrayed a good friend.

Lois saw that he was feeling very guilty so she sat down next to him and entwined their hands. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Same reason as me . . . afraid of what you would think. Afraid of how you would react." He looked her in the eyes. "How do you think you would have reacted?" he asked.

"Same way I just did. As the green arrow he's hurt me in more ways then I could even imagine."

"He's a good person Lois . . . doing good things. Maybe he's doing them in the wrong way, but he's still helping people." He said with admiration.

Lois thought about what Clark had said. He was right. The green arrow is helping people but there was no way they could be together. It was nothing to do with him being green arrow, it was more to do with the fact that after that kiss with green arrow- whom she now knows was Clark - it didn't feel right being with him. She wanted the man she enjoyed the steamy kiss with, the man she had fallen for from that one kiss. Clark Kent.

"Is the kiss why you ignored me for so long?"

"It played a part in it." He whispered softly but she still heard it.

"What was the other reason?" she asked curiously.

Clark looked into her eyes and saw the curiosity there. It was there that he decided to put it all on the line and take a chance at something he knew could be really great. "I'll tell you . . . but I don't want you to interrupt me. This isn't easy for me to say."

"I promise . . . I won't say anything." She made an x over her chest and looked at him. She could see he was really nervous from the expression on his face but also the fact he was pacing up and down the lounge room. She's not one for patience, by now she would have yelled but she found his nervousness sexy. _"Oh my god! Did I just call Clark Kent sexy? I must have it bad." _She thought to herself.

Clark stopped pacing and faced towards her. Took a deep breath and went for it. "The other reason I ignored you for those months . . . were because whenever I was around you I just wanted to kiss you again. My heart would beat fast, I would get breathless and it sure didn't help that every night since the kiss I have had a dream about you. Sometimes it would be just the kiss and sometimes . . . well you get the picture. That kiss awoke something in me Lois . . . something I have never felt before. It was love . . . pure love. I never felt like that with Lana. I'm in love with you Lois Lane. There . . . I'm done." He said releasing the breath he never knew he was holding in.

Lois looked at Clark and burst out laughing. She tried her hardest not to but she couldn't hold it in any longer. She saw the look on his face when she did and she automatically felt really guilty. She knew how hard it was for him to tell her just like how hard it is for her. "Suck it up Lane . . . if he can do it so can you."

She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest to stop him. He looked down at her and she knew he was hurt. She left one hand on his chest and the other hand gently on his cheek. "Clark . . . I'm sorry for laughing its just I've been having dreams about you. One moment it's you I'm kissing and being very intimate with . . . but then it's green arrow kissing me from that night." She could see he was still hurt. "Clark that kiss awakened feelings that I have never felt before and I felt that again before on this couch."

"What are you saying Lois?" he asked hopeful that she felt the same way.

"I'm saying . . . that . . . I'm in love with you . . . Clark Kent." She had never said that to anybody. She was always afraid of saying those three words but for some reason she felt so relaxed and calm saying them to him.

They looked into each others eyes for a few minutes and ran into each others arms both seeking comfort. They had both just taken a big step in revealing their feelings to one another. Their relationship had changed dramatically . . . but for the good.

They looked up at each other and leaned it for a tender kiss but it soon deepened, tongues dancing wildly, fighting for control. Clark picked her up walked over to the lounge and sat down with her on his lap. Her legs around his waist she ran her hands up his chest around his neck and through his hair. He in turn ran his hands up her back skilfully undoing her bra and into her hair deepening the kiss even more. They had to stop before it went any further. Clark pulled away breathless.

"Lois . . . we . . . have to stop." He said panting.

Lois pulled away shyly. "I'm sorry . . . I don't know what came over me." She said breathlessly as she stood up and walked over to the window.

Clark walked behind the couch trying to catch his own breath. He walked out into the kitchen and got them both a glass of water. He drank his and then refilled his glass and took hers over to her. When he handed her the glass their hands touched slightly and they both felt the spark between them, it reminded them of the time Clark held Lois's hand in the hospital. They both sat down on the couch and drank their water in silence. Lois not liking uncomfortable silences broke it.

"This is stupid Clark . . . we're both adults."

"I know what you mean . . . we're both adults and we can control ourselves." He said as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He then lied back on the couch held his hand to her and when she put her hand in his he then gently pulled her down to him. Her arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand lying on his chest.

"I love you Lois." he whispered glancing down at her lovingly.

"I love you Clark." She looked up to see him looking at her.

They shared a tender kiss full of promises for what was to come. And when Martha returned the next morning that is how she found them. "I knew my plan would work." She said chuckling as she walked upstairs careful not to wake the young lovers.

The End

Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
